Entre azulejos y geles de baño
by JustSophiasticated
Summary: Todo en su vida estaba perfecto. Pero nada dura para siempre, depende de ella ser fuerte o caer unas cuantas veces. Y hay veces en las que no puedes seguir viendo tu mundo caer, era tiempo de volver a recomponerse.


_Disclaimer:__ todo es de Gossip Girl, ojalá fueran míos._

_**Nota:**__ es la primera parte de un three shot, espero les guste._

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Entre azulejos y geles de baño.<span>_**

Blair siempre ha sido partidaria de lo que consideraba correcto, a eso refiriéndose a mantener siempre a raya sus comentarios ácidos frente a los mayores y aparentando ser la delicada joven con porte aristocrático con el que sus familiares la calificaban.

Siendo hija única nunca había tenido porque demostrar que era la mejor hija en todo sentido: sacaba buenas calificaciones, salía a fiestas solo si sus padres estaban de acuerdo, trataba de alejar sus problemas de su madre tanto como podía y nunca tuvo que pelear con su padre por novios inapropiados.

Porque para ella solo existía un hombre en su vida, y ese era Nate Archibald. Desde pequeña había imaginado la boda con el chico y algunas veces jugaba con sus apellidos y creaba nombres para los dos pequeños que tendría. Todo en su vida estaba perfectamente planificado.

Podía tener la cara más bonita del Upper East Side e incluso forrarse de tanto dinero del que se complacía comprando las ropas más caras y los zapatos más finos de Nueva York. También tenía una mejor amiga que nunca la defraudaría, Serena Van Der Woodsen, e incluso la casa en la que se había criado era magnífica.

Pero todo eso no importaba para nada ahora. Con sus bien cumplidos 16 años, había visto como su vida perfecta se iba desmoronando justo en frente a sus ojos; Nate le había engañado, sus padres se habían divorciado, su amiga la había abandonado y su madre ya ni siquiera le prestaba atención.

Blair Waldorf era fuerte. Podía ser antipática, desagradable y muy manipuladora, sobretodo ególatra, pero su mayor virtud era el fingir una sonrisa frente a cualquier chica de Constance, en realidad las odiaba a todas, y solo seguía con ellas porque las chicas la idolatraban, y vamos, necesitaba alimentar su autoestima luego de haberla dejado por el suelo.

Todo había sucedido en una clase de protocolo. Ya hace tres años que continuaba en la clase y todavía le costaba sostener una taza de té con la mano izquierda y levantar su meñique, pero esta era la primera vez que asistía luego de que su vida haya dado un giro de 180° que ni ella imaginaba.

Se había sentado entre la hija de los Buckley y su compañera Penélope. Ese día llevaba más maquillaje debajo de sus enormes ojeras y le dolían las mejillas de tanto sonreír, se había colocado un corsé bajo el vestido e incluso se había puesto medias que le llegaban por encima de las rodillas. Ya iba a llegar el momento de practicar el baile para el gran día del debut. No estaba orgullosa de sus pasos de vals, porque su padre siempre le decía que nació con dos pies izquierdos, y menos de su negociada pareja: Nate Archibald, puede que aún lo amaba, pero el chico tenía pasos que para lo único que servían era para pisar sus nuevos zapatos de Loubotin.

-1,2,3,1,2,3 ¡Archibald, hacia la derecha!- la profesora contaba los compases al tanto todas las chicas se movían sincronizadas, el salón era inmenso.

Se movía dirigiendo a Nate que ni siquiera podía mirarla a los ojos ¿Quién podría mirarla al ver sus ojos hinchados y rojos, con un maquillaje muy espeso para que no se notase? Se mordió el labio cuando el chico la volvió a pisar y gimió en silencio, sin embargo su postura ya estaba encorvada y le dolía tanto la espalda que sostuvo más fuerte la mano de Nate para relajar sus músculos. La tela del vestido blanco con motas azules se apego a su torso, y al inclinarse un pliegue de piel que sobraba se hizo ver sin que ella se dé cuenta; tan solo continuó e inclino su torso un poco más hacia adelante, remarcando la pequeña panza que adquirió por su postura.

-Archibald, Waldorf. Pueden descansar- sin esperar un segundo más él la soltó, se frotó la sien porque tenía una jaqueca horrible y la otra mano la apoyó en su vientre. Dio un respingo al sentir el minúsculo rollo y miró a la profesora, que se le acercaba.- Blair, ¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo?- asintió, carraspeando y se enderezó, siguiendo a la mujer a una esquina alejada.

-¿Qué sucede, profesora Smith? Si es acerca de mi paso de vals, le juro que he estado practicado bastante y he mejorado, ¡es Nate el que me arruina! Debería darle clases extra, porque ha ensuciado al menos cinco zapatos de chanel míos, en serio.- frunció el ceño y la mujer se rió levemente, colocó una mano en su hombro y con la otra se tocó el puente de la nariz.

-No es eso Señortia Waldorf, sus pasos de baile han mejorado bastante- suspiró y la miro fijamente, a lo que Blair enfatizó su ceño fruncido- Le venía a hablar de su apariencia, la veo más descuidada, antes no solía tener ojeras y ojos rojos- tocó lo bajo de su mejilla- le felicitaba por el perfecto cutis que conservaba ¿Qué te ha pasado?.

-¿Ojeras? No es nada Señorita Smith, tan solo me he desvelado por estar leyendo más de la cuenta, y con muy poca luz, me he descuidado en eso- junto sus manos y las entrelazó, estaba sudando de nerviosismo, cosa que le pasaba al mentir- me disculpo por eso, el gran día se acerca y prometo mejorar.

-¿Y su alimentación, Waldorf?- cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho y le sonrió intentando sonar amable- veo que ha ganado peso, y no es por ofender en absoluto- pinchó su estómago y Blair respingó- oí que su vestido será plateado y no le favorece si sube de peso, es solo una sugerencia.- Blair parpadeó varias veces y desvió su mirada, ese era su punto débil- No te obsesiones.

En un flashback todo alimento consumido en la semana le pasó por la cabeza; desde chocolates kit kat hasta bombones del Palace, bebidas con mucho azúcar y helados cubiertos por merengue y chocolate. Dorota la había complacido con un desayuno magistral lleno de dulces todas las mañanas y su madre había traído de Francia cajas llenas de bizcochuelos con ron y canela y las había dejado todas a su alcance. Se tocó el vientre y quiso explotar, gritándole a cualquier persona que mirase su cuerpo. Se sentía enorme. Llena de grasa y sobretodo obesa. Blair Waldorf estaba gorda.

-No lo haré Señora Smith- le sonrió sin mostrar sus dientes y dio media vuelta, casi trotando con sus altos tacones hasta donde Dorota la esperaba.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Les ha gustado? Esta es la primera parte de lo que pienso hacer un three-shot (de tres partes) sobre el desorden alimenticio de Blair.<strong>_

_**Es un tema bastante profundo y espero poder llegar a ustedes con esto, sobretodo porque he pasado por eso (no estoy orgullosa de admitir esto pero sí, he sufrido un desorden alimenticio) y sé lo que se siente. **_

_**Desde ya espero sigan la historia y les agradezco por leerme :D**_

_**reviews? por favor!**_

l

l

l

v


End file.
